This invention relates to an oil film-deposit bearing, the oil film-deposit bearing being composed of an inner ring, an outer ring and a plurality of rolling means; the inner circumference of the inner ring and the outer ring having respectively an arc groove so as to make the rolling means can roll between them, the surface of the rolling means having a plurality of capillary holes, therefore the oil or grease on the rolling means can be deposited in the capillary holes, once the oil film-deposit rotating with shaft, the oil or grease deposited in the capillary holes would flow out to form an oil film on the contacting surface between the rolling means and the arc grooves, thus the oil film-deposit bearing can lubricate itself and prevent the oil or grease from throwing out in high speed rotation.
In modern industry field, the bearings have been used widely in many sorts of machine, but the conventional bearings having some deficiencies such as followings described: (1) The grease attached on the conventional bearing would be thrown out in high speed rotation. Because the outer surface of the roller of the conventional bearing is the smoother the better to get a smooth rotation, so it is diffcult for the grease to attach on the roller surface in high speed rotation, thus the service life of conventional bearing usually only having one to two month under the condition of high speed rotation. (2) The conventional bearing may crack under high temperature, if the bearing being used in high speed rotation for a long time, the surface of bearing would cause a high temperature. However the heat dissipating capacity of conventional bearing is bad, so the surface of the bearing may crack under high temperature.
Accordingly, the conventioal bearing have some deficiencies in high speed rotation and high temperature. As to the bearing manufactured by powder metallurgy method, it can deposit oil or grease by means of its voidage porosity, so the kind of bearing having self-lubricating capacity under rotation, but such kind of bearing having some deficiencies too, such as: (1) the manufacturing cost of the bearing produced by powder metallurgy method being higher than the conventional bearing, (2) the bearing produced by powder metallurgy method can't afford bigger force, it would break easily in high speed rotation.